


After The Beep

by Angeltree16



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, McKirk if you want, Movie: Star Trek Generations (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltree16/pseuds/Angeltree16
Summary: Dr. Leonard McCoy checks his answering machine.





	After The Beep

_Play_  
_Stardate 4122.03_  
“Heya Bones! It’s Jim. I guess you’re out right now. I just heard about Joanna and thought I’d call. I couldn’t believe it when Chapel told me! Little Jo with a published article in Starfleet Medical. It seems like just yesterday you were freaking out about her going to senior prom. How time flies, huh?  
It wouldn’t surprise me if you were out with her right now, celebrating. Just remember, we’re not as young as we used to be. Can’t kick back whiskey like we used to, eh?  
Well, when you get this, tell Jo her Uncle Jimmy’s proud. I’ll talk to you later, Bones. I have to go do…retired things. Hope we’re still on for next week.  
See ya then.”  
.  
.  
.  
_Next Message_  
_Stardate 4122. 05_  
“Hey Bones. Me again. So, Uhura told me you took Jo to Rigel VII during her leave to celebrate and you “forgot” your communicator. You’re so anti-social. And old. You’re such an old man. How you could spend your entire career on a starship and still hate technology, I’ll never know. Guess it’s true what they say. You can take the doctor out of the country, but you can’t take the country out of the doctor.  
Well, anyway, when you decide to come back to the modern world, give me a call. Starfleet’s making me do to some public appearance act. Launching the new flagship. Brand new Enterprise. Brand new crew. The next generation really is taking over. Never thought I’d see the day.  
But hey, if you get back in the next three days, you should come. Scotty and Chekov already got roped in, so if you come too, it’ll still be dull, but we can make fun of the new uniforms. I hear they’re awful. We’ll have to see how the crew fits ‘em.  
Oh! But you know who’s going to be great? Demora! She’s the helmsman for the launch! Sulu was going to come, but I think she threatened him, on pain of death, that if he so much as looked at her console, she’d throttle him. Don’t worry, Chekov’s taking a video for him. If it’s possible, I think he’s an even prouder dad than you. Better step it up Bones! He’s winning! Between her and Jo, we’re definitely being surpassed. The kids grew up so fast…  
So yeah! Gimme a call when you get back and lemme know if you can come. You should. You’re a doctor, so it’s your job to ease the suffering of others. We’ll definitely be suffering having to squeeze back into our dress uniforms.  
It’s going to be awful. Spock’s so lucky, living so far away with the Romulans….Never thought I’d say that.  
Alright, see you soon, Bones.”  
.  
.  
.  
_Next Message_  
_Stardate 4122.09_  
“Doctor McCoy. Scott here. I ah…I need to talk to you sir. It’s important. I cannae do this over a message, but you deserve ta hear it from me first. It’s somethin’ tha’ ‘appened on the Enterprise B and…and with the cap’n sir. Please call me back…”  
.  
.  
.  
_Next Message_  
_Stardate 4122.09_  
_Automated message from Starfleet Medical_  
_From the desk of Admiral Haftel_  
**Doctor McCoy, Leonard H**. you are listed as the emergency contact for **Captain Kirk, James T**. If this message is in error, please disregard the following:  
**Dr. McCoy** we regret to inform you that—  
_Message Deleted_  
.  
.  
.  
_Next Message_  
_Stardate 4122.11_  
“Dad? I…I just heard. I’m so sorry. I…God, I can’t believe it. Uncle Jim…I… I don’t know what to say. I requested leave next week for the f…the service, but if you need to talk before then, give me a call. Anytime. I’m here for you, Dad, an…and I’ll be there.”  
.  
.  
.  
_Next Message_  
_Stardate 4122.11_  
“Leonard, it’s Jocelyn. I know how hard this must be for you, but we need to talk. Starfleet keeps contacting me, trying to reach you. He had a will and they’re saying that you—“  
_Message Skipped_  
_No new messages_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_Replaying Message_  
_Stardate 4122.03_  
“Heya Bones! I guess you’re out right now. I just heard about Joanna and thought I’d call. I couldn’t believe it when Chapel told me! Little Jo with a published article….”


End file.
